


What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Nathaniel and Alix are best friends, Not Beta Read, Protective Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Bunnyx has seen more time lines than anybody she knew. She's seen Hell and she's seen Heaven.But... It all comes at a cost
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [time and again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953444) by [kopycat_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101). 



> Heyo, check out Kopys awesome fic that inspired this!!

The Burrow was a sacred place to Alix. It was where only she could enter alone, and only she was given the power to fix and help the timelines she looked after. It was fun work... sometimes. Most days she was able to see herself and the art club in great situations, like one where they were pirates with powers and another where the akuma versions of themselves lived in their heads. 

But sometimes, the adult felt like instead of it being a power... it was more like a curse. She had the burden to watch timelines collapse and she couldn't help them at all. She was powerless at these times, like she was back at school again. Now she stood, staring hopelessly as her friends were burned to a crisp right in front of her eyes, screaming and crying for help that would never come. 

Bunnyx sighed and moved along, examining other timelines that had yet to meet their demise. There was work to be done, and she had no time to dwindle on the universes that were death. However... her head wouldn't stop racing. 

What if her own timeline was to end like the gruesome things she had seen? This was a question that welcomed it's stay in her brain almost everyday, but now Alix stopped and lingered on the ask. 

It was a possibility that this was one of the unfortunate times where the Bunnyx was going to die, something Alix had seen a horrific too many times. She often would think about what would happen if it was that type, where she would die. Would any protesting against the destruction prevent it from happening? Or would it be out of her control?

The redhead rubbed her temples and groaned like she had a headache. There were some days where she got so caught up in her work, that when she would try to go home and lay down, but would end up somewhere else (like when she intended to jump onto her bed, but instead landed on the cold concrete of her old schools courtyard; a timeline where everybody were actors for a reality tv show). 

The accident happened more than once before, falling into the wrong timeline, and every time it happened Alix couldn't help but worry. What would happen if she forgot her own timeline? Where she was born and raised, and obtained her Miraculous? What if she jumped to the wrong timeline at the end of the day and would mistake it as her home? 

The woman felt her breathing pick up and she tried to calm down, berating herself to not have a mental breakdown at twenty years old. She was grown up and knew better than that... but she still kept on thinking.

What would happen if she spent too long in the burrow, and the people in her own timeline...forget about her? She was known to spend days, even weeks in the home, examining alternate universes and universes. She would only leave to get food or have small five minute breaks but other than that, nothing. Would people forget her? She did live alone, having moved out of the apartment Nathaniel and Marc shared months before. 

Bunnyx shook her head frantically. She had to leave, she needed to get out of the blinding white Burrow. She stumbled forward and wiped the tears off her cheeks, failing at her own stern warning, and opened the portal to her place. Alix needed to be alone.

When stepping through the doorway, she expected her small, cramped, and dark apartment, but was instead greeted with a bright and alive slumber party. She blinked a few times at the unexpected light and was caught staring right into two comic book partner's eyes. Two, _kid_ comic book partners.

"Shit, I did it again!" she announced in hysteria. Alix stumbled to leave but stopped when a small hand wrapped itself on her wrist. She whipped her head around and nearly sobbed when she saw the pure and worried face of Marc, forbidding her from leaving. 

"Hey...are you okay?" he softly asked, ignoring the fact that to him a stranger just stepped into his living room from out of thin air. The two just stayed like that for a good few seconds before Bunnyx broke down and sobbed, falling onto her knees. Nathaniel and Marc shared a shell shocked look as they watched her fumble for her watch and then chuck it away from her. They gaped at the hero, surprised at both the miraculous and the fact that the stranger looked surprisingly like...

"A-Alix?" Nathaniel mumbled, moving closer to his grown up friend and placing a hand on her stuttering shoulder. Marc got up to find the watch again as Nath took his place to calm Alix down. 

"I-I don't know what happened, but knowing you, you probably over thought something." the younger said, still kind of awestruck that his friend was a superhero. 

"You got it r-right on the nose L-little Nath.." She stuttered trying once more to wipe her hot tears. 

"Then... we're here if you need to talk, Alix. Well... I guess adult us as well?" he added on, a bit confused at the circumstance. Alix only nodded and sat quietly as Nathaniel began to whisper small encouragements to help calm his friend down. At some point Marc had come back and wordlessly placed the unharmed watch at the hero's legs, Alix pretending not to notice. 

It did take a while, but she did calm down enough to explain the basic gist of who she was and what had happened to her young friends. They were shocked, to say the least.

"So... Bunnyx... _you_ were trusted with a miraculous?" Marc asked. Alix nodded confused, she had just explained everything not even a minute before. 

"Um, yeah, I said that did I not?"

"Well, yes you did, but I can't wrap my mind around the fact that someone would give _you_ a miraculous." The room went silent before it was filled with giggles from the two boys. The woman's face fell into a deadpan look and she playfully punched the rainbow boy in the shoulder. She stood up and grasped her watch once more, transforming back into her bunny themed outfit. 

"Alright boys, I should probably head back before this timeline collapses," she said preparing her portal. Before heading off, she turned back to the boyfriends.

"Do me a favor?" She asked, the two nodding. "Say hi to Mini Me for me."

* * *

The next week Alix was walking home, reading the newest comic by Marc and Nathaniel. She paused when she spotted a new hero that looked suspiciously like her. 

"Heh, they can't get enough of me can they?" she muttered under her breath. "Bunnyx huh? Cool name..."


End file.
